<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>half agony, half hope by Pomfry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160742">half agony, half hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry'>Pomfry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kichi is Not Okay but she's getting there, Learning to trust, Slavery, it's the celestial dragons what do you expect, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, Kichi didn't plan to become part of the Stawhats. It just sorta happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Original Female Character(s), Nami/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>half agony, half hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyoooooo. so this has been in The Works for a couple months now and i finally got it finished!!!! im gonna try to keep each arc at one chapter, although I may split long ones up into two chapters, so...yeah. this fic is gonna be l o n g. the chapter count is a rough estimate based on the arcs starting from jaya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ship under her feet isn’t much of a ship. It’s good, certainly—would be very hardy in any of the Blues, but it’s not much of a ship for one on the Grand Line. Kichi rests her hands on the railing, the wind pushing her braid off her shoulder and ruffling her bangs. She taps her fingers against the smooth wood, crossing her right foot behind her left as she leans forward. The ocean beneath her is bright and clear, with fish swimming below the surface. If she fell, she would drown. She doesn’t think that would be much of a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails dig into the wood. No, it wouldn’t be a bad thing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin boy walks up beside her, grinning widely. He’s young—thirteen or so, with that spark of curiosity that the grand line hasn’t beaten out of him yet. She doesn’t know how long he’s been on the crew and she's not sure if she does want to know. Kichi hasn’t even learned his name, despite the fact that she’s been on this ship for the past month or so. It’s better for her to not learn their names; that way she won’t feel betrayed when they inevitably turn her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, miss,” he says cheerfully. “Captain said that we’re going to be taking a rest stop soon; he has a friend on an island nearby, and thinks that we all need to stretch our legs. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi smiles softly. She’s always had a soft spot for kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that if you want to go walk around, it would do you so good.” Although, with the fact that she made a ruckus two islands back when she saw a Marine harassing a woman on the street, she would not be surprised if they managed to get a new photo of her and released a new poster with a higher bounty. Kichi’s not looking forward to them seeing the picture of her and then realizing that they’ve had a wanted on their ship for the past week. Trusted one, even; she’s passingly decent at baking, and with the child on board they asked her to make pastries. Not anything complicated, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they like to watch her bake. The cabin boy likes to sit at the table and mix the batter, and the man who pulls the sails likes to knead the dough, joking that he might as well put his muscles to use. It’s nice to have people joking with her. It won’t last, though. Kichi knows that as much as she knows that the World Government wants her dead and gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss?” The cabin boy’s hand touches her arm and she jerks back. His arm falls, brows furrowed in confusion. “Miss? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi forces a smile. “Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of the next thing I'll make, so I was lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face lights up. “Oh, can you make a pie? My mom—she used to make blackberry pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Used. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make blackberry pie. Her lips thin. Likely, she died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try,” Kichi says instead, “if they have blackberries. How long until we get to the island?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrinkles his nose, tugging at his long hair. He’s trying to imitate the captain with that hairstyle, from what she's gathered. “Uh...I Think about five hours? But it’s about nine right now so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi hums. “So two then, currents and wind allowing. I think I can make some muffins at that time. Do we have chocolate chips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, his ponytail shaking as he bounces on his heels.  “Dylan picked it up last time we ran into another ship. He said something about asking you to make brownies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi laughs; the sound of it is soft and practiced a million and one times before this moment. “I suppose I can make both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins and Kichi brushes some hair behind his ear before shoving herself off the railing and making her way to the kitchen. This crew is kind; they always have a smile on their faces, and they’re not afraid of the ocean or whoever may be lurking on its waters. Last week Kichi saw them offer to help a man stranded on a raft when it could have been a diversion for another attack. It luckily wasn’t, but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still. It’s worrying how trusting they are. How willingly they let others onto their ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi sighs, wondering when she became so protective of this little crew. She shouldn’t be; she’s avoided learning any of their names specifically to prevent attachment. Perhaps she should have known better, she thinks ruefully as she opens the door to the kitchen. She always gets protective when she stays in one place for too long. It’s one of the flaws her mother told her was one of her positives. She said it was because she had a big heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi gingerly touches her shoulder, feeling her greatest shame burn. Yeah, right. A big heart does nothing but get a person into trouble in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs again and pulls down the flour and cocoa powder. She might as well start baking to pass the time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The hours pass quickly. The cabin boy comes in to carefully chop up the chocolate for the brownies that she decided to make and stir in the chocolate chips for the muffins. The captain and the navigator don’t come in; not that Kichi isn’t surprised by that. They’re both disasters in the kitchen, or so she’s been told, and so they’ve been banned from cooking. Why they don’t have a cook, she doesn’t know. It doesn’t concern her. If they allow her to cook from time to time, it allows her to pay off her debt and earn her keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she’s taking the cakes out of the oven, the captain is yelling. She hums and ignores him, focusing on making the frosting for the cakes as they cool. There’s simple syrup bubbling on the stove, almost finished with the process, and there’s muffins cooling on wire racks. The brownies are out of their pan and in a container, and the pan they baked in is in the sink. Kichi grabs a whisk and starts to beat the butter and powdered sugar together. The captain yells again, this time more urgent, and Kichi glances out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black flag. Crossbones. An innocent-looking ship with the symbol of death waving proudly above it. Kichi freezes, eyes widening. Shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These people aren’t fighters. They won’t be able to beat them. The only fighter they have is the captain and he’s a merchant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi flexes her hand, curling and uncurling it into a fist before straightening. She has a bounty of sixty million Beri. She won’t let this ship be taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets the whisk down and marches out of the room, slipping her hand into her pocket to make sure the shell is in it before taking a deep breath. The crew tried to stop her. They grabbed her by the arm and said, “Miss, please, stay in the kitchen.” Even the cabin boy tried, knowing how much she dislikes upsetting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes them all off, shoving past the captain to stand at the helm, eyes narrowing. It looks like a merchant ship that belongs in one of the Blues, but that doesn’t mean anything, not really. Kichi has seen ships where they pretend to be harmless and then they turn out to have powerhouses. Those kinds of pirates are the worst of the worst; there are pirates where they themselves aren’t bad—Kichi knows better than most that the world isn’t black and white and that some just don’t go with a few laws and embrace the pirate aesthetic to keep others away from them—but the ones that aren’t forced into the life…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re the ones that have no problem with killing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi puffs out her chest, crosses her arms, and flips her braid over her shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pirates!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she roars. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no reply. Kichi narrows her eyes. “Pirates!” she shouts again. “I demand an answer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence. Then, a voice rings out:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, really, we’re not anyone to be worried about!” a woman’s voice calls. “Really, we’re harmless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi would be inclined to believe that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> inclined to believe that; the pirates are close enough to fire cannons and snipe the members of the crew and yet they have done nothing. But something isn’t right here, and Kichi hasn’t survived this long in the world to just believe anyone when they say they can’t do anything malicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone has a price tag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she returns, briefly touching her hips for her daggers. “Then I don’t suppose you mind coming closer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami, what are we doing? We need to get to Jaya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami, we don’t know these people—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” the woman snaps as the ship sails towards them. “It’s a merchant ship, we’re not going to be in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin boy whimpers when the Jolly Roger comes into focus. Kichi gives him a sharp glance, silently asking what the matter was. He swallows, then looks her in the eyes and says, voice trembling, “It’s the Strawhat Pirates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi blinks, then narrows her eyes. She’s heard of them; they cause chaos wherever they go and aren’t afraid to attack people who offend them. She hates pirates like those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” says the woman’s voice. A teenager with bright orange hair leans over the side of the railing, a boy with big eyes and a straw hat peeking over her shoulder. Kichi tenses her muscles, letting her fingernails grow just enough so she can grip the wood of the ship better for when she throws herself onto their ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain is shaking as he holds out a hand; Kichi gently pushes it down before stepping past him. She holds her chin high as she looks the boy in the eyes. “I’m Kichi,” she says. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just heading to Jaya,” the girl says nervously. “We—we have an Eternal Pose for there, and we’re just trying to get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi doesn’t believe them. She shifts her weight onto the heels of her feet, digs her nails into the wood, and leaps onto the ship, using enough strength to push her ship into another current. The man sleeping on the deck grabs the swords on his sides and their blades clash together. Kichi kicks herself off his chest, then twists in the air to slam the handle of her dagger into the forehead of the man with blond hair. He goes down cursing, and Kichi lands on the deck, daggers in hand as she crouches, eyes flickering over them. The merchant crew is crying out for her, but they can’t fight the current. They’re safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in the red vest (Strawhat Luffy, her mind murmurs as it draws up a picture of a cheerful grinning boy) glares at her from underneath his hat, the boy with a long nose hiding behind the mast. She bares her teeth, bristling under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman with black hair steps around them all, her eyes locked on Kichi. Kichi meets her stare, recognizing her. Nico Robin, the Devil Child. The one who was working under the Shichibukai Crocodile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi straightens. From one person to another who’s had a bounty since they were a child, they have an unspoken truce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico Robin,” she says. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico Robin’s lips quirk into a vague smile as she points a finger at Strawhat Luffy. “He made me live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi laughs roughly; she knows exactly how that feels. “I see,” she murmurs. “Sorry for attacking, then. Anyone who makes one of us live are either the worst people in the world or the best. And since you haven’t killed him yet, I guess he’s one of the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico Robin hums. “Indeed.” She turns to the rest, who were watching the exchange with large eyes. “This is Slaver Kichi. She’s also Wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi inclines her head, slipping her daggers into their sheaths. “Sorry about that,” she says, crossing her arms. “I thought you were dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strawhat Luffy stares at her for a long moment, seemingly assessing her, and Kichi barely stops herself from shrinking under it. People don’t just look at her like that. They look at the shape of her legs, at the curve of her chest, at the exposed skin on her stomach. They look everywhere she wants them to look but that doesn’t seem to be working right now. It’s the first time it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked since she was thirteen and it makes her skin crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Strawhat Luffy finally says with a firm nod. “I forgive you! Wanna come to Jaya with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl (who was probably the Nami they shouted at earlier now that Kichi thinks about it) turns an apoplectic red at Strawhat Luffy’s words. The boy hiding behind the mast groans in defeat as the Zoan squeals from where he’s tending to the blond’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luffy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nami whisper-screams, looking ready to throttle him. “What are you doing? She just attacked us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To protect her crew,” Strawhat Luffy points out. “She pushed them away and fought us to give them time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi grimaces. Dammit, she was too obvious. Still, though, it could be worse. From what she’s heard of Nico Robin, she doesn’t like to go after people who others protect unless it's for a job. She’s a very nonviolent criminal, to an extent; only whenever she’s part of an organization or when she’s paid to do so will she harm others. Kichi is the exact opposite; she goes after people regardless of pay. If she feels they will be a threat, she takes them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with green hair sighs, resting against the side of the ship with his swords resting against his sides. “It’s too late now,” he says. “She’s already here and her ship is gone. Why don’t we just take her to Jaya and leave her there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami seethes, pacing back and forth in tight circles. “Easy for you to say, Zoro,” she snaps. “You’re the one who will have to fight her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond man sits up, hair out of place and, oddly enough, a besotted expression on his face. Kichi takes a subtle step back when he turns that face onto her. Just what is wrong with this guy? Does she really want to know? From her experience, people like that generally mean bad news for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this lovely flower before me?” he asks, and Kichi raises an eyebrow when Nami hits him on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for your shenanigans,” she announces and then turns to Kichi. “We really were just heading for Jaya. Our Log Pose is pointing to the sky.” She waves the Log Pose around her wrist in Kichi’s general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi pauses at that. A sky island? Around here? They’re usually all later on in the Grand Line, or in the New World. It’s some kind of natural phenomenon that allows the islands to float on the clouds. Scientists still haven’t figured it out, although with more and more Devil Fruits popping up by the day, she supposes that’s not surprising. Devil Fruits are a more immediate threat, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she murmurs. “You were just getting data.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” sighs Nami. “We don’t want to lose our magnetic pull, y’know? I mean, an island in the sky!” Her eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together and bounced on her heels. Kichi sighs softly. Dammit. She really fucked this up, huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Kichi takes a seat on the deck, reaching behind her to pull her braid over her shoulder and tilting her head back. “Sorry about—all that. I didn’t know if you were a threat or not. Pirates try to disguise themselves as being weaker and well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shakes her head, a hand drifting up to grip at her tattooed shoulder. Strawhat Luffy’s expression becomes unreadable as he puts a hand on her back, right between her shoulder blades. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi hums. “I suppose I could stay with you until Jaya. That isn’t far away from here. The merchants were avoiding it because it’s overrun with pirates, or at least Mock Town is. I’ve been there before and it’s not a nice place. Still, I’m pretty sure I still have some kind of contact there, so I could walk around with you to make sure nobody messes with you.” She smiles, small and tired. “It’s the least I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy with the long nose makes a sound. “I mean, yeah, sure, but you have nothing to gain from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a healthy conscience,” Kichi says dryly. “Do I really need a reason? I mean, I have nowhere else to go on the ocean, and my other ride is gone. What else do I have to lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usopp, let it be,” Zoro says gruffly. “She’s already agreed to come with so why bother questioning it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp sputters at him, shouting about </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kichi can’t be bothered to translate. It’s likely something inane and filled with fear, which is understandable but also very annoying considering...everything. Kichi has had a very tiring day, even if it has only started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she says with a heavy sigh. “Your captain has offered to let me come with, and I agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You offered,” the small Zoan mumbles, to which Kichi only shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t refuse him,” she points out. “I offered as an apology, but it was a standing invitation.” Then, because she is nothing but thorough, she asks Strawhat Luffy, “I can still go, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strawhat Luffy looks both confused and annoyed that she even bothered to ask. “Of course,” he says. “I would’ve made you go anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro snorts at that, and Kichi only smiles awkwardly. What has she gotten into?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mock Town is just as rowdy as she remembers. And still full of wanna-be pirates. Kichi snorts under her breath as she watches two fight it out in the street. Their moves are so bad. They won’t last a second further in on the Grand Line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strawhat Luffy—who insists on being called Luffy and so Kichi will comply—whistles as he watches the two of them duke it out. “This is a fun place,” he says cheerfully, and Nami snarls at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun or not, we won’t pick a fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi hums under her breath. “Even if you’re not searching for one, it will find you regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mock Town; violence is in its lifeblood, and for someone like the Strawhats, who have done nothing except create chaos wherever they go, violence is always looking for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami gives her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “That doesn’t mean we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight,” she hisses. “We don’t have time for a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi laughs, rough and unsteady. “Oh, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> time for a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy nods vigorously. “I promise we’ll make it quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LUFFY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro watches Nami manhandle his captain with an air of amusement and resignation. Kichi slides up next to him, keeping an eye on the roofs. There’s always someone on the roofs here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she says. “Do you believe in Sky Island?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there not to believe,” says Zoro. He shrugs. “You didn’t seem surprised at the existence of it, just that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi blinks. She isn’t easy to read by making it so that she’s too easy to read. And yet Zoro was able to sift through everything to find what she really felt. He’s someone to watch out for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” she murmurs. “Still, it’s hard to get to and even harder to get back down. I wouldn’t be surprised if you can’t find a way up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro shrugs again. “Luffy wants to go there so we will.” He sounds like he’s so certain in his captain’s ability to defy reality that it makes Kichi do a double-take. He...really believes that, huh. The Yonko don’t really wander around Paradise, occupied as they are in the New World, but Kichi has been there. Not for long, because it’s far safer for her to be in Paradise, but she’s heard that the crew of the Yonko talk of their captains like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slips her hand into the pocket of her jeans and rubs her thumb against the spiral of a shell. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks she can see why the Strawhat Pirates have the Marines in such a tizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami has Luffy by the ear now; Kichi smiles slightly when she hears Nami tell him, “I will not fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To which Luffy repeats, with a grumpy face and a visible thought of</span>
  <em>
    <span> if you weren’t my nakama I would be beating you up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I will not fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi snorts softly at that, walking past the arguing crewmates. A Monkey D not fight? Impossible. Garp and Dragon are proof enough of that. Still, she rolls her shoulders back and says, “I have a friend near the hotel. Don’t take any food from anyone unless it’s a merchant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts,” says Kichi, exasperated. “I’ve been here, remember? Just. Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy looks ready to protest but Nami takes over without missing a beat, saying, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi nods, satisfied that they’re taking her warning seriously as they should be, and waves off the townspeople who recognize her from her time here a few years ago. She isn’t here to make friends; she’s here to gain a ride to somewhere closer to Saboady. She has contacts in that area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man falls from a horse a little bit behind her, and Kichi pauses when she hears Nami say something. She turns back just in time to see Luffy take an apple from the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi curses under her breath, taking two swift steps forward and slapping it out of his hand. Luffy stares at the apple then turns to her, looking irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he demands, and Kichi sighs heavily. her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to take food from people,” she complains, and a moment later there’s a loud boom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi closes her eyes. “And that’s why.” She points at the man laughing on his horse. “I’ve seen him before. Exploding food.” She grabs Luffy by the wrist and marches on. “Listen to me next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro has his hand on one of his swords, eyes sharp, and Kichi shakes her head. He’s not worth the time or the effort. He’s just someone who targets people who trust far too easily. Zoro shifts, clearly not liking it, but he respects her experience in this area. Kichi smiles slightly, happy that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she knew this place, and casts her eyes about the town. Wannabees wander in front of her, and Kichi knows enough about the world—enough about </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to know that they’re directionless, though. They may love their captain and they may love their life, but they are living day to day with no idea of what they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi knows the feeling. She feels it a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hotel is this way,” she murmurs and tugs Luffy to the right. There’s a shortcut there, one that she discovered four years ago, and she isn’t one for crowds. The Strawhats let her lead them, content in their trust of her, and Kichi has to wonder just when their trust will run out. Just when their goodwill will run out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes something sharp and angry rise in her chest, the thought of these people having to give up the way they see the world because of the cruel people living in it, and she has to smother it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Luffy says, delight making him grin. “It’s a resort!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi nods. They’ve certainly expanded over the past years. Where a humble building once stood is a complex, painted a deep red and beautiful. The influx of pirates probably helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please leave,” says a voice, wavering in its uncertainty, and Kichi releases Luffy’s wrist to spin around, face brightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Nice to see you!” she says cheerfully. “Remember me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spector squints at her for a moment before his own eyes widen. “Sai? You’ve grown!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi laughs. “Yep! It has been four years.” She glances around. “It looks like you’ve improved this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles in return. “Oh, I certainly did. It took two years but now my hotel is the pride of Mock Town.” Then he falters. “Sai, you really must leave. I have guests here that—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, old man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spector winces, rubbing his hands together in that nervous tick she never managed to break him out of, even in the five months she lived here. “Ah, Master Sarquiss, I was just getting them to leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we paying you for,” complains a woman with long hair. She has the look of someone who enjoys making others panic, and Kichi finds herself hating her and the man with her. “We told you no one else is to come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—Yes, I know, they were just leaving—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi gently pulls Spector behind her, crossing her arms across her chest. “What are you doing,” she demands icily. “What have you told him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands itch for the daggers strapped to her thighs, but not yet. Not yet. She doesn’t want to cause a scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman demands in return, as though she has any right to do so. “Some girl who thinks she can stand up to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi looks her over, once, before curling her lips into a simpering smile. “Oh, but I’m not the one dressed like a woman on the corner.” She plays with the hair that’s too short to be pulled back into her braid. “Really, don’t you think it’s rather pathetic to think that you have any right to say that to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you have a man hanging off you like he’s paying you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personally, Kichi doesn’t have problems with anyone who has that profession. She’s just learned it's a sure-fire way to rile a woman up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a second, the woman is snarling and pushing the man’s arm off her shoulders. “How dare you,” she growls out. “I am nothing like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi laughs in her face. “Sure seemed like that to me!” She leans forward to twirl the woman’s blonde hair around her fingers. “Now, why don’t you run along. Before I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She punctuates her warning with a violent tug on her hair before shoving her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man (didn’t Spector call him Sarquiss) catches her before she falls. “Lily!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily just takes a deep breath, then smiles, like she truly believes that she has control over the situation. “Get lost. You’re no match for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy steps forward, then, casting a glance back at Nami. “Can I fight them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami seems torn but ultimately shakes her head. Luffy pouts for all of a second before turning back to them. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss blinks, then bursts out laughing. “You, fight me? You may have someone who isn’t afraid to get rough but there’s no way you can beat me.” He throws some money at their feet, which draws Kichi’s attention to his chest. To the tattoo proudly displayed there. turning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go buy yourselves some clothes—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi interrupts him by starting to laugh. “You have an alliance with Doflamingo? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this is too good. These guys, having an alliance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doflamingo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, what are his standards these days, if he’s willing to let people like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> use his Jolly Roger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi ignores them, turning and waving a hand at her companions. “Come on, these guys won’t last a second further down the Grand Line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss glares at her, Lily looking like she wants to kill her, but Kichi doesn’t care. If they’re people who rely on someone else’s Jolly Roger then they aren’t worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let them leave, because what else can they do? They can’t save their pride because if they did attack her right now, while her back is turned, they would be cowards. And they can’t even fight her because it will make it seem like they have a grudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi’s smile is big and proud by the time the Strawhats catch up to her, Spector in their midst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Zoro asks, sounding wary, and Kichi only shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pirates who think they’re big shots.” She shrugs. “They’re everywhere. This isn’t that far into the Grand Line but they think that since they’ve made it as far as this they’re all dangerous. They’ll die if they go to the New World.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the second half of the Grand Line. This part is called Paradise; it’s pretty damn tame compared to the New World, to be completely honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami makes a noise of deep frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tame?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This sea has nearly killed us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes? Even though it’s called Paradise it’s still part of the Grand Line,” replies Kichi, confused despite herself. She knows that they came from the East Blue—Luffy’s clothes are evidence of that—but this level of disbelief is really ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy just laughs, loud and bright. “That sounds interesting! I want to go there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spector hurries up to her, tugging on her hand. Kichi looks down with a smile. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been to the New World?” he asks nervously, eyes worried. “Did you get hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi chuckles at that. “No, my bounty is nothing there. It’s just better for me to remain in Paradise; the Yonko like someone with...my past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spector doesn’t seem reassured by her words. If anything, they only make him more concerned. “What do they want with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi grimaces. Right. Yeah. He doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to Terry’s bar?” she tries. “I doubt you’ve seen him recently, what with those pirates hanging around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spector scowls at her, and she’s uncomfortably aware of the fact that he found her while grieving and reckless. But he also knows her and knows the fact that she won’t talk if she doesn’t want to, so he only nods and moves past her. He lives in Mock Town; as much as those pirates intimidated him, he isn’t afraid to move in his own hometown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi watches him go, feeling tired. This is why she doesn’t like to come back to places she’s stayed before. People know her and she knows them; more than that, though, they know when she’s lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy looks at her from the corner of his eye, and Kichi can’t bring herself to care. The bar is right there and she wants to see Terry again, so she hurries after Spector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, the bar is full of rowdy and drunk pirates. Kichi doesn’t so much as look at them, heading over to where Spector already has a mug of ale. She slips onto the seat next to him, placing her elbows on the counter and resting her chin in her palm. The Strawhats follow, Luffy and Zoro without care and Nami with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bartender,” she calls out, “can I have some strawberry juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry juice isn’t served here but I can offer strawberry soda—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry cuts himself off when he sees her. Kichi grins and leans forward. “Hey, Terry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai!” Terry says, perhaps too loud for comfort as he reaches across the counter to pull her into a one-armed hug. “I didn’t know you were back here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi chuckles. “Oh, you know. I was in the area and these guys needed some help.” She waves a hand at the Strawhats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry smiles at her. “You always were too soft-hearted.” Then he turns to the Strawhats. “I’m Terry. What can I get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy will take some pie,” Kichi says. “Zoro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some soda for me,” says Nami in response to the unasked question. Terry nods, turning around to fetch their requests. Kichi leans back to cast a look at the people around her. Small-time pirates who only want treasure. Nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are there so many pirates around here?” Nami asks as she accepts her soda. “I mean, most places don’t like pirates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi shrugs. “They bring in money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t hurt any of the townspeople beyond intimidation,” says Terry. “And at this point our economy has become so dependent on pirates coming in and spending money we won’t change it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami grimaces into her soda. “I suppose. This town just gives me a bad feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi rolls her eyes as Spector speaks up. “That’s a normal reaction. Just leave before four days and your Log Pose won’t set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami opens her mouth to reply when Luffy and the large man sitting beside him slam their hands down on the counter. Kichi jumps, a hand flying to one of her daggers before relaxing. In Mock Town, there are no fights in Terry’s bar. That’s his one rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Old Man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry picks up a glass and begins to clean it before asking, “What? Is something wrong with the pie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It’s so gross I could die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s so good I could die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence falls over their little group. Kichi and Nami share a glance of utter bewilderment while Zoro sinks into his seat, relaxing now that no threat. Spector and Terry are just staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Kichi says on a sigh as the two begin a competition of who can say the opposite fastest, “the fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shakes her head. “That’s new even for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mister, I want fifty packs of meat to go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want fifty-one cherry pies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi slams her hand down on the wood when Terry starts to look overwhelmed. “Look,” she growls out. “Terry’s cook can’t make fifty packs of meat or fifty-one cherry pies to go. And certainly not in the time you will want them in. So just sit down, don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because that’s childish and ridiculous, and eat what you’re given.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, ready to protest, but Kichi glowers at him, daring him to question her, and he subsides with a small huff. The man stares at him for a long moment, before demanding, “You a pirate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy bristles. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much are you worth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty million,” Luffy growls out, as though daring him to not believe him. And disbelieve him he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty million Beri? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man laughs, loud and entirely unlike Luffy’s. Where Luffy’s is full of simple joy and an eagerness for the adventure ahead, his is filled with greed and arrogance. Kichi already doesn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a problem with it?” asks Luffy, dangerously low. Kichi sits back and takes a sip of her juice with a blank expression; this is against the rules of conduct as a pirate and the guy knows it. Luffy is well within his rights to pick a fight with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami, though isn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy, you promised not to pick a fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami, is it?” Spector interrupts. At Nami’s nod, he continues. “He is the captain; his bounty represents his ability to protect you. This man insulted that. He can fight; it was provoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi nods, even as Nami looks like she swallowed a lemon. Terry sighs heavily, picking up the bag from the window. “You can fight, just not in here,” he says wearily. “Here, fifty pies. Now get out if you wanna fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man only sneers, taking the pies and handing over some Beri before walking out. Luffy sits back down with a huff and a deep scowl, tension in his every muscle. Kichi closes her eyes for a moment, resisting the urge to wince. Luffy seems like an incredibly proud captain, and for someone who treats his crew like Luffy does, his bounty being mocked must’ve made him beyond furious. Still, there’s nothing to do about it now, unless Luffy wants to go chase after the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors slam open and the bar falls silent. Kichi opens her eyes to look over her shoulder; and there is Bellamy. The only person of the Bellamy pirates she’s heard of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he calls out, eyes deranged and tongue sticking out, “has anybody seen a pirate in a straw hat anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes catch on Luffy, and he crosses his arms cockily, like he owns the damn world. Kichi wants to roll her eyes; he’s going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He may have a bounty of fifty-five million, but that’s nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your head is worth thirty million, Strawhat Luffy.” He grins a wicked grin, one that tells of his lack of mental stability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi crosses her legs as the Strawhats utter words of confusion around her. This is bound to get interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy walks up to the bar, smiling the whole time. He places a hand on the wood and points at Luffy, saying, “We’ve met a lot of hot shots today; give me your most expensive drink and whatever he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a request. It’s an order, and Terry knows that full well. But he also knows that he won’t be able to stand up to Bellamy, and so he only says, “...Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spector shrinks behind her, eyes starting to dart all over the place, and Kichi rests a hand on the counter. Her nails sink into the wood as she stares at Bellamy. She won’t let him harm the people who cared for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors open again, and Nami murmurs, “Look, it’s those guys again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi turns her head to watch them come in, and Sarquiss catches her eye. She raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything. He doesn’t, only swings around his knife as the patrons whisper to each other. Lily sees her, goes red, but sits nonetheless. Her captain is doing something here, and she doesn’t want to mess it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi smirks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouths, and Lily’s hands dig into her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Terry says, breaking the tension as he sets two mugs down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy and his whims,” muses one of the women as Bellamy takes a seat next to Luffy, and Kichi tenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and drink up,” Bellamy says, and Luffy does just that, lifting his mug up to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi knows nothing is wrong with the drink inside the mug, or even the mug itself. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and as Nami shouts, as Zoro begins to draw his blade, Kichi grabs Luffy by the elbow and yanks him to the ground. The counter splinters under the force of Bellamy's failed blow, and then breaks. Kichi pulls Luffy to his feet, watching as Zoro aims his sword at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem, lowlife?” Bellamy asks, and Zoro bares his teeth at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one with the problem,” he rumbles, and Kichi rests her hand on one of her daggers, her other arm held out to keep Luffy away as Bellamy’s crew bursts into laughter at the sudden and casual violence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Zoro!” Nami exclaims, putting a hand on her crewmate’s shoulder to stop him from charging forward. “We still haven’t learned what we needed yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. If it’s a fight he wants, I’ll give it to him!” Zoro snarls and Luffy walks around Kichi to stand next to his swordsman. He sinks into a battle-ready stance, face serious and voice level as he says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These guys are gonna fight Bellamy!” someone laughs. “They don’t stand a chance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Kichi thinks. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bellamy</span>
  </em>
  <span> who doesn’t stand a chance. Luffy and Zoro have the makings of a New World pirate and Bellamy doesn’t; Bellamy will lose here, one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bellamy clearly doesn’t see it that way, because he starts to cackle. “This isn’t a fight, it’s a test! Come on, show me what you got!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy lowers his fists slightly in confusion, and Kichi lets her hand fall away from her dagger handle. This is between Bellamy and the Strawhats. She doesn’t have a say in this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy, wait!” Nami turns to Terry, desperate. “We want to go to Sky Island!” Can you tell us anything at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi could. But Terry is staring at Nami like she’s insane and the room has fallen silent as everyone processes what Nami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room erupts in sound as everyone starts to laugh. Nami glanced around, eyes wide and suddenly unsure, as a man shouts, “Did you say Sky Island? Give me a break!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami lifts her arm, cheeks turning a light pink as she points to the Log Pose sitting upon her wrist. “Our Log Pose is pointing up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That only makes them laugh even harder. Nami burns a bright red, shoulders rising, and Kichi takes the two steps needed to rest a hand on her shoulder and lean down. “Sky Islands exist,” she says softly, right next to Nami’s ear. “Log Poses don’t break unless the glass is broken.” She reaches down to grab Nami’s hand. “And yours isn’t broken. There’s a Sky Island around here; it’s just hard to find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shivers at her voice, face turning an even brighter red if possible, and then Bellamy’s own laughter dies down enough for him to speak. Kichi lets go of Nami’s hand and retreats, pulling Spector with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How stupid are you? Where’d you come from anyway, if you believe in the legend about an island in the sky?” He waves a hand dismissively. “New currents are being discovered all the time. Have you heard of the Knock Up Stream? It hurls ships up and they come crashing back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi silently nods to this piece of information. The Knock Up Stream is one that Kichi has heard of, but never seen. But she knows it exists. Nami sends her a look that Kichi ignores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seafarers saw the ships falling and thought there was an entire other world in the sky.” He laughs, a short bark that makes Kichi stiffen. “There’s always an explanation for strange phenomena. It’s past time for the truth behind that myth became clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy stares at him for a moment, face blank, and Bellamy rolls his eyes. “What a disappointment. I was going to see if you had what it takes to join my crew in this new age of pirates.” Bellamy looks up, face deranged. “But you’re too gullible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar chuckles and Terry narrows his eyes at Bellamy. Kichi gently pushes Spector behind the remnants of the counter and slides one of her daggers out of its sheath. Bellamy is leading up to something.</span>
</p><p><span>Bellamy raises his voice so everyone could hear him. “Listen! The age of pipe dreams is over! El Dorado? The Emerald City? The </span><em><span>One Piece?</span></em><span> Fools who are blinded by fantasy treasures can’t see the riches lying right in front of them! In this age, some of the most able sailors </span><em><span>get themselves killed chasing such foolishness!</span></em> <span>And then people say that they were lucky to die chasing their dream!” He laughs, loud and terrible and insane. “</span><em><span>I say they’re all losers!</span></em><span> When I see fools wasting their time on dreams </span><em><span>I go berserk!”</span></em></p><p>
  <span>As he says the words, he slams a bottle against Luffy’s head, the glass breaking. Luffy falls to the floor. Nami startles, shouting, “LUFFY!” as Zoro snaps to attention. Kichi leans forward, keeping an eye on the civilians. If Bellamy decides to go after them, then he’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pay. She won’t barge in on the fight between Bellamy and the Strawhats. She isn’t part of either so it doesn’t concern her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy stares up at the ceiling, arms spread out and hat beside his head. Bellamy stands, grinning maniacally. “It’s weaklings like you that give all pirates a bad name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi scoffs before she could stop herself. It draws the attention of everyone in the bar. “What was that?” Bellamy asks, gaze focused on her. Others might find it amusing but all Kichi sees is someone who has too big of an ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know,” she drawls, throwing her dagger into the air and catching it. “How about the fact that pirates in the New World run on dreams? Or that Whitebeard himself is searching for the One Piece. Or Big Mom? How about the fact Red-Haired Shanks sailed with Gold Roger?” She leans against the counter, spinning her dagger on her finger by the tip of the blade. “From here, it just seems like you’re a man who doesn’t have a purpose in life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar falls silent at her words. Kichi stares Bellamy in the eyes and dares him to refute her. She knows she isn’t wrong. Dreams are what people run on the world over. Kichi has her own dream, even if it is a small one. Anyone who says dreams aren’t the lifeblood of the world is stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s fingers twitch. Kichi slips the hilt of her dagger into her palm and curls her fingers around it as Bellamy’s crew starts to shout insults at her for daring to defy their captain, and it gets the rest of the crowd going. Just as Kichi grabs her other dagger, Luffy stands and throws an arm in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoro. Kichi.” He raises his head. “Do not fight them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s a captain worth her respect. Even if he isn’t her captain, she will listen just this once. She puts her daggers back into their sheaths and steps up beside Luffy. Zoro goes on his other side, and she takes a moment to be thankful that her shirt covers her shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami doesn’t understand. As the pirates start to rain abuse down on them, she pleads for them to fight back. Kichi doesn’t mind the pain. Even as she bleeds and the bar laughs, she stands tall and even smiles at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that cowardly shrimp out of here! This town has no place for weak-kneed dreamers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy! Zoro! What are you doing? Clobber them! Kick their butts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss chuckles. “It’s no use, girl. Your friends are smart. They know they're out-classed. They’d rather live in shame than stand up to the big boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This pirate captain’s got no honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The navy’s getting pretty generous these days, handing out thirty million Beri for a wimp like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi bites her lip. The navy isn’t getting generous. Pirates are just getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy takes a deep drink of his alcohol as he says, “Pacifism sounds like an excuse for cowardice to me.” He wipes his mouth. “Not only are they weak, but they also have no pride. They have the heart to fight and yet their heads are full of dreams. They're </span>
  <em>
    <span>worms.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami grits her teeth but Luffy doesn’t react. Bellamy scoffs and stands. “Forget it. His bounty poster said he’s worth thirty million so I wanted to see what he could do. But he’s a total disappointment. He’s too chicken to fight. How can a coward like this call himself a pirate?” He takes another drink and Kichi grimaces a moment before he spits it all over Luffy’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get them out of my sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They make me sick.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knees Zoro in the face and Lily seems to take personal pleasure in punching Kichi into Sarquiss’ hold where he proceeds to slam her face-first into a table. Lily’s punch was pathetically weak. But she lands between Zoro and Luffy all the same and she stays down. She may be slightly dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami gets to her knees beside them, laying a hand on her captain’s back as she asks, somewhat desperately, “Zoro! Luffy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss laughs. “You stick with those two and you’ll never get anywhere. Why not let me buy you?” He grins. “How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuzziness in Kichi’s head disappears in a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to buy Nami?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin on her back burns as she draws herself to her feet. Nami turns to her, relief evident, and Kichi doesn't even bother with her daggers. She bends her knees so her center of gravity is lower and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunges.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss raises his arm with a shout, right before Kichi's teeth sink into his skin. Blood spills, tasting of copper, and Kichi growls in her throat as her fingernails sharpen to claws and she locks her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she's lucky, he'll lose his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sarquiss!" Lily shouts, rushing forward, and Kichi digs her claws into Sarquiss' torso and </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't let go</span>
  </em>
  <span> even when Lily punches and kicks her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span> a human being. A sentient being. She won't let go until </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss is making pained noises, the bar has long since erupted into noise, and Nami is dragging Zoro and Luffy out of the bar under all the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi bites down harder and feels bone shatter. Bellamy looms above her, looking furious, and Kichi releases Sarquiss' arm to fling herself off right before Bellamy's fist hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss is retreating, holding his arm with tears in his eyes as his crew members fuss over him, and Kichi spits out blood at Bellamy's feet. She smiles up at him and hisses, "Maybe you shouldn't try to buy people." Then she runs out the door, licking her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy goes after her, legs melting into springs, but Kichi is faster by half. Her body grows fur, she starts growing, and by the time her transformation ends, she stands above him by three times his height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The benefits of being a Zoan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles toothily down at him before jumping onto the rooftops. He tries to follow, face cold, and Kichi bats him out of the sky. He crashes into the ground and doesn't get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns her face to the forest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>runs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kichi once spent weeks just running in this forest. She learned every hiding spot, learned exactly what was safe to eat and what was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her proficiency has not gone down in the four years she’s spent away from this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t safe to stay on Mock Town's side of Jaya; Bellamy would be chasing her down and at least, if she went on the eastern side it would give her more time. But she knows where the little strip of land where the two parts of the island are connected, and she knows how to get through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, she has time to get through this. Bellamy should be knocked out cold by her blow for at least a couple hours; maybe five, if she put the right amount of force behind it. She can hitch a ride on one of the Monkey Brother’s ships, get far enough away to get on another ship, and she won’t have to hear from Bellamy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes maybe an hour to get to the other side of Jaya and into the forest behind Mont Blanca Cricket’s house. Kichi sits on a log and sighs heavily, running a hand down her face. What she did was...so stupid. She’ll admit it. She just can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when people treat others like cattle. Like they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>objects.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She can still taste Sarquiss’ blood. Can still feel his bones giving under the force she was putting on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivers, rubbing at her arms. It’s getting dark and she hates being outside when it's cold. But she can’t go to Mont Blanc Cricket’s house; Nami openly said they were searching for a Sky Island and Mont Blanc Cricket is the only one on Jaya who believes in it. And as much as Kichi believes in her ability to fight him off, she doesn’t like to fight. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> fighting even though it's her first reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs heavily, allowing herself to morph into her Zoan form. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting cold and fur would be helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She towers over the trees for a moment, purple eyes staring down at Mont Blanc Cricket’s half-house and the Merry, before she swings her head around to look around for a clearing. She just needs one big enough so she can curl up so she can sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds one after a minute of looking. The forest is packed tight but she isn’t one to be discouraged and she can make a clearing slightly smaller than she wants work. She takes a step forward, shaking the trees, but considering her size that’s normal. Five steps, the ground trembling the whole time, and Kichi curls up, laying her tail over her snout. With a small grunt, she shifts so her paws are under her head, and she closes her eyes. She just wants to sleep for maybe an hour or two. And she does; for an hour. She gets woken up by screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi raises her head, annoyed. Dammit! What the hell are people doing this late at night! She rolls her eyes; this forest is filled with bugs and they weren’t expecting it, most likely. They don’t mess with her because of her size and the fact that when she was fourteen, she would kill them and eat them if she was hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been scared of her ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds of fighting reach her ears, shouts, and coughs and, to her sensitive ears, skin being sliced open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only other people here are Mont Blanc Cricket and the Strawhats. And assuming the Strawhats are in the forest, that means the fighting is coming from Mont Blanc Cricket’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi narrows her eyes. She’s never met Mont Blanc Cricket but she’s met the two men who call him boss; Masira and Shoujou wouldn’t follow someone who wasn’t kind in his own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found her when she was fourteen and clinging to a piece of wood. They saved her. They brought her to Mock Town</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She won’t let anyone hurt them. Not if she could stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi rises to her paws and looms over the island, a dark creature with electric purple eyes. Smoke curls out of her jaw as she curls her lip and </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a deep sound that makes everyone stop. A man falls to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes attach on two fallen forms on the beach. Long hair and big bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masira. Shoujō.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi lowers her head, crouching down and then leaping into the air. She lands </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto the ground, the earth cracking under her, and Bellamy stares back at her, a man who could only be Mont Blanc Cricket at his feet, covered in blood. Gold glints on his ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tail lashes behind her, claws digging into the dirt as Kichi shakes her head from side to side and snaps her teeth. Bellamy is nothing compared to her. Nothing compared to the power contained in her Devil Fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy bursts into laughter. “You found yourself a guard dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi slams a paw down. It rocks the ocean and makes Bellamy stumble with a curse. One movement is all she needs to slam Bellamy into the water, so far that his crew will struggle to find him. Kichi has never liked killing but she won’t hesitate if it means that she can save Mont Blanc Cricket and the two men who helped her when she was close to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. Lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy grins, his tongue sticking out. “And what will you do if I won't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi lowers her head so she can look in the eyes. Opens her jaw. And before he can blink, she has his arm in her mouth, trapped by her teeth. Skin tears, blood flows, and Bellamy </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarquiss rushes forward, his stupidly big knife in hand, and Kichi releases Bellamy’s arm to face him. Bellamy stumbles back, arm limp at his side, and his crew ushers him away. Kichi rises to her full height and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stares</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Sarquiss. He wavers for a moment, his knife pointing at her, and she can see the moment his bravado wither and die. She still growls at him for good measure, and he and his crew flee. Kichi shrinks down again, rather unhappily, and she’s running before she can finish transforming back. She slides to her knees beside Masira, a hand hovering over his back nervously, and she hates that she ignored the screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Strawhats burst out of the forest, a bird in hand, and Kichi doesn’t even look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy,” Kichi mutters darkly, so soft that they can’t hear her, and gets to her feet. Masira is slumped against her back and she stumbles over to where Shoujou is being held up by Chopper. She looks sadly down at the man who only wanted to help Mont Blanc Cricket find his family’s treasure with his brother, and wants to cry. The world is never kind to those who are kind; she can hope that they pull through this with their soft hearts intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...we couldn’t stop them,” Monk Blank Cricket coughs out as he slowly sits up. Kichi scowls, setting Masira down beside his brother and gently wiping away the blood on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kichi,” Usopp gasps out, “what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kichi ignores him, swiping some bandages from where Chopper is holding them out. “They took some gold,” she says, loud enough for others to hear her. “I don’t know the importance of it but I hate the idea of letting someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking about?” Chopper asks, and Kichi only shakes her head. She saw the mark they left on the tree and Luffy isn’t stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time until the sunrise,” Mont Blanc Cricket says, a wheeze in his voice. “We can get your ship...done...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?” Usopp hisses, and Kichi has to nod. “You can barely stand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro falls silent, Luffy following suit when they see Doflamingo’s Jolly Roger. Kichi doesn’t say anything when Luffy asks Robin if he would make it to the town if he followed the coast. But she does stand, making her way over to where the young captain stands. He gives her a sharp glance, taking in the blood staining her teeth, and she smiles sweetly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you,” she offers. “It’ll be faster and then I’ll come back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kichi,” Nami starts to object, and Kichi doesn’t look away from where Luffy is watching her, wary and angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More time to beat Bellamy’s ass,” she says, and that seems to make Luffy agree. She tilts her head in acknowledgment and then she’s as tall as a mountain, purple eyes gazing down at the group below her. Usopp is making noises like he’s dying, but Kichi only lowers herself so Luffy can get on her head. She wouldn’t normally get involved but she has a past here, with these people, and she isn’t willing to let it go that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s settled, fingers tangled into her fur, Kichi takes off running. The Strawhats shout in surprise behind her when her strides make the ground shake, but she doesn’t look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood is staining the back of her eyelids and it’s hard to notice much of anything beyond that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>By the time Luffy comes back, Kichi is finishing hammering on a piece of wood. She sets the hammer down at the sound of Luffy’s voice, shouting with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” he yelled, a bag over his shoulder, and Kichi jumps down from the wing of the Going Merry. Nami smiles in relief, checking the sky. Kichi slips her hands into her pockets as she strolls up next to the navigator that’s been keeping obsessive watch over the time. Not that Kichi doesn’t know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lays a hand on Nami’s back, warm and grounding, and watches as she takes a deep breath to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave soon!” she calls, and Luffy’s head turns to her as sure as the tide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” he calls back, setting the gold down on the dirt. It’s a lot of gold, and Kichi wonders if he took some from Bellamy as well to placate Nami. Kichi certainly would have; assholes like them deserve everything that comes to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” he breathes when he sees the Going Merry. Kichi grins at his awe; they worked hard and fast and she has to admit that seeing someone visibly enjoy their efforts is gratifying. She turns on her heel to head towards the house, huffing a laugh when Luffy shows off his Heracles beetles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did what she meant to do—now she just has to wait for the Strawhats to set sail before heading back to the port to wait for a ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOUNTAIN MONKEY ALLIANCE FORCE! DON’T MESS THIS UP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Kichi whispers, and she’s startled to feel her eyes prickling with tears. She rubs at them roughly, taking a deep breath. “Hope you don’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a step back, to the forest, when a hand grabs her by the wrist. She looks down, blinking to see it connected to an extended arm, and then she realizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she groans, and then there’s the jerk. Luffy laughs as he catches her, grin wide and mischievous, and she gives him a dirty look. Nami takes a step back in surprise before helping Kichi to her feet. She smiles, apologetic but also not shocked in the slightest, and Kichi sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s decided you belong to him,” Zoro says, watching as his captain and crewmates laugh at the bird. “Your future is dim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Kichi mutters under her breath. “I would rather not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy affords her a sharp glance, silently telling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try to jump to another ship, and Kichi sighs. Whatever. She’s never been on a Sky Island before, so this might be a good experience. Besides, Sky Islands are typically more isolated from the world below them, and this one sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> isolated if people don’t think it exists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she shouts at him, and Luffy smiles, smug and satisfied. The little bastard.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>three hours,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kichi groans. “Didn’t they say they needed to be gone by sun up? What’s taking so long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shrugs. “I mean, navigating takes time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kichi sighs. “But still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro snorts. “If you’re this bummed out after three hours, I don’t know how you survive traveling the seas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I like being on the water. I’m just bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the boat rocks. Kichi yelps, grabbing at the mast, and then there’s just chaos. Masira yells to turn the prow to ten o’clock, Kichi clings to the mast and just tries to hold on for dear life. She’s a Devil Fruit user, she can’t afford to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get in the water.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hasn’t lived this long only to be killed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paradise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SKY ISLAND HERE WE COME!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Skypiea can go die, Kichi thinks viciously, and yelps when the Knock-Up Stream makes them fly into the air.</span>
</p><p><span>“FUCKING HELL,”</span> <span>she screams past the delighted cheers of the Luffy, and, really, this should’ve been the sign that her life was never going to be the same again.</span></p><p>
  <span>As it is, she struggles to her feet and does what Nami tells her to. She doesn’t want to die right now, not when things are finally getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god i love kichi<br/>References for kichi:<br/>Human: https://pomfry.tumblr.com/post/188268404080/i-commissioned-brizie-doodles-to-draw-kichi-and<br/>Zoan: https://pomfry.tumblr.com/post/188721641225/im-horrible-once-again-but-heres-kichi-in-her</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>